


Screaming Colors

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Figures of Speech, Friendship, M/M, Possible Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Yuri is almost always never calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote something. Again. Recently, the fandom just exploded by the "Welcome to the Madness" clip and it brought me to writing this... thing. whatever this is. The title is still in the works so if you suggest a better one, sure!
> 
> Enjoy? This madness? Hahaha....
> 
> Let me know what you think... I'll take the flames if I have to.

Yuri is almost always never calm.

His face sparks up in broiling vexation over the slightest nuances that may be just as well be innocent and non-condescending. The words that fly off his mouth come in boisterous colors, that scream with piercing knives at the heart of one’s vulnerability. Almost always, they never stop coming and almost always, these knives mince their heart to shreds, gushing the tears right out of their eyes to trickle down on their cheeks. 

Until  _he_  showed up.

Otabek exudes a formidable power within him. His presence left quite the first impression on Yuri. He stood there, poised with immeasurable conviction, and clothes in shades of somber black and gray. His obsidian pools left a drop on his viridescent ones, and filled it with the silent judgment when he merely stared at his barks and left with pacing steps. 

They met again once more in an alleyway under the heat of the Barcelona sun. Those obsidian pools met his viridescent ones once more, this time with a silent demand. He strapped on the helmet, jumped on the back seat and clung to his waist as the deathtrap thrummed with life, almost flying through the streets, past the blurred faces of the people and infrastructures and away from the rink, the competitors, the ice.

Park Guell. The view was awe-inspiring. It was only a few paces away from the rink and the scene that he was overwhelmingly familiar with, but this beauty he was standing on and looking out was a complete paradise. It was as though he were in Hasetsu once more, but even better. It was the splash of golden rays that blanketed Barcelona, the wind current that smoothed the perturbation from his face, stripped bare, layer upon layer, to where his other emotions once obscured cracked the crevices and scattered with the yellow splashes of the Barcelona city. 

Otabek speaks. His voice solid, hushed and steady with direct words and phrases. Yuri notes that the sunlight somehow brings out terra-cotta splashes in his obsidian ones, just as cerulean flashes in his viridescent ones, that this contemplative expression brought forth a silent warrior that showered the world in shades of yellow. Under this paradise, he finds that this brooding man is someone with the same experiences, only appearing a different shade from his own. Everything at the present moment, felt bizarre, a lucid vision that he had somehow dredged up from somewhere. He fought against it once more. They were rivals, different people of different walks of life who were meant to destroy each other in the frozen battle field. 

Except that this person persisted, this lucid vision forced into his eyes, blinding him with a kaleidoscope universe, expanding the horizons of his paradise, leaving no other place to run away. He allowed it, those cerulean-viridescent and terra-cotta-obsidian melted under the sunlit landscape, breaching forth something new, something fresh. This profound emotion persisted as they toured the streets of this paradise, and over the casual conversations with sweet tea and coffee. Yuri couldn’t quite place it yet, still adjusting to this person.

He grasped the words for it, in the frozen battlefield.

It was when Yuri stood, blades over the ice, in his initial position that the word came. He closed his eyes and found that the darkness resembled those obsidian pools. The music played and his body moved, eyes popping open to find that gradually, his vision pulled back into his paradise, the kaleidoscopic universe splashing around him in hues of boisterous colors that once tore the hearts of people now tore his walls down. His earlier vexations silenced and out came the thrum of something else.

And there, Yuri found his calm under all the madness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog it on tumblr, here's the original post:  
> http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/159419081013/an-uhh-yea-i-made-something-yuri-is-almost


End file.
